Seiya's Great Day
by Jun-Gin
Summary: This is for TheStoryWriter! Happy Birthday to you


Kou Seiya's Great Day

~BRRRRRING! BRRRRING!~

Seiya's imported bunny alarm clock screeched at him. Seiya shot up out of bed, pushed the carrot button on the bunny clock. He grabbed some clothes from his closet and glided to the bathroom. Today was going to be a great day, he thought as he turned the shower on.

Seiya skipped out of the bathroom, fully clothed and clean. Taiki was simultaneously brewing a pot of coffee, flipping pancakes, frying bacon, baking muffins and reading the newspaper. Yaten was hunched over, playing with his bangs, in the only dark corner of the sunny kitchen.

"HELLO ALL! TODAY IS A GREAT DAY ISN'T IT?" Seiya greeted, smacking Yaten on the back, making the poor boy fall over and hugging Taiki.

"I can't stand you!!" Yaten screeched, trying to pull himself up off the floor. Seiya grinned, picked up Yaten, twirled him around and sat him on a chair.

"I love you too, buddy!" Seiya kissed Yaten on the nose before grabbing some bacon and stuffing it in his mouth.

"You're in a good mood," Taiki noted, in a dull tone.

"Today will be a great day! I feel it in my bones! Not even death or hail, will ruin this day for me! I am on top of the world! Nothing can bring me down!"

"Didn't that blonde girl, dump you?"

"That doesn't matter!"

Yaten smirked, an evil idea formulating in his mind. Yaten sighed dramatically.

"What's wrong Yaten?" Taiki asked, while sipping a cup of coffee, reading the newspaper, flipping pancakes. Frying bacon and baking muffins.

"It's just that, I don't feel so well. I think I caught something. I need someone to stay home and take care of me.." Yaten eyed Seiya.

"Taiki's boring and he has no life so he'll stay and be your maid Yaten!" Seiya said while bounding out the door. "Love ya!"

The door shut.

"You are not sick. Now come and eat breakfast." Taiki said, not looking up from his newspaper. The comics were especially funny this morning.

Seiya walked down the street with a spring in his step. He decided to go to Crown and order a milkshake. He saw Rei, Ami, Makoto and some silver-haired guy seated at a table. Makoto looked up from her soda and waved him over as she scooted over.

"Seiya!" Rei greeted as he took a seat across from the weird silver-haired guy. "What a strange coincidence!"

"Hi Seiya," Ami said. Makoto gave him a pat on the back.

"Who's that?" Seiya asked Makoto while pointing at the weird guy.

"That's Artemis!" Rei laughed.

"The cat?" Seiya asked.

"What, you couldn't tell?" Artemis? playfully asked.

"Ummmm, no. Are we ordering food?" Seiya asked, changing the subject.

"Of course!" Rei said, banishing her credit card. "I'm paying."

In even better spirits and a full stomach, Seiya exited Crown and headed towards the park. At the park he saw Haruka and Michiru, strolling along doing coupley things. He turned away and started for the opposite way until a rough, "Kou!" stopped him.

"Yes, Haruka?" Seiya sighed.

Haruka had a cocky grin on her face. "Me and Michi were just about to hit the beach. How 'bout a race? The sand will serve as a handicap."

Now, Seiya never turned down a challenge, so it wasn't surpriseing when Seiya and Haruka were at the shore, poised to take off. Michiru looked at both speed demons and waved her purple wrap, signaling go.

They took off, tufts of sand flying, two blurs racing against one another. Michiru reclined on her seat. She wanted to bronze a bit before they came back.

Three minutes and 32.7 seconds later, Seiya was on top of the world. He had beaten Haruka at her own game.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Kou," Haruka fumed. "Get out of my sight."

Seiya was all too happy to comply.

Seiya decided to see how the former members of the Shadow Galactica were doing. They were now a talent troupe, Iron Mouse being the publicist, Tin Nyanko the actress, Lead Crow the manager and Aluminum Siren the singer. When he visited the theater, they were practicing. All at the same time.

"I cannot, dear brother," Nyanko said dramatically. "You cannot make my faith an illusion!"

"What do you mean they're BOOKED? I don't care! You better get that interview Ojiru, or I swear something bad is gonna happen to you!" Crow screeched into the cell phone. She had anger issues.

"And then I said, 'Its a turtle!' Yeah, I know!" Mouse was chattering animatedly into a cell phone.

And Siren was singing something that sounded like gibberish to Seiya. He thought he heard 'Kafina, fonzo oter. Pasha ahin zezo,' but it was very hard to tell.

"HEY YOU GUYS!!" Seiya yelled. They all stopped and looked at him. Crow, Mouse and Nyanko ignored him while Siren met him with a bone crushing glomp.

"I'm so glad you're here!" She gushed. She grabbed his arm and left the theater.

"Uhhhh, where are we going?"

"To the amusement park! We're gonna have fun!"

"I don't wanna go..."

"No!!" said another voice, grabbing on to his other arm. It was Minako. "You're coming with us!"

Seiya looked at both hyperactive girls clutched to either of his arms. He might as well join along, since they weren't going to let him go anytime soon.

"So, how was your day?" Taiki asked when Seiya shuffled through the door. He raised an eyebrow as Seiya collapsed on the couch.

"Best. Day. Ever." Seiya muttered before he passed out. Taiki chuckled. He would have to thank the girls later.


End file.
